As technology related to network communications has grown to transfer information over distances near and far, telecommunication systems transfer packets of data across these distances. Depending on the technology involved in the data packet transfer, data packets may be lost or distorted resulting in an imperfect data transfer. These imperfect data transfers often detrimentally impact media streaming services. This may become especially problematic in the case of live media streaming because live media streaming demands both low loss and low latency. More particularly, it is easy for a consumer of the live media stream to recognize quality problems caused by latency and loss. Consequently, these quality issues typically make a live media stream undesirable for the consumer. As people increasingly communicate using real-time and live connections, improved data transport systems may be implemented to deliver media streams with a tolerable level of data loss and latency.